nwr_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skiff
Skiff is a small sailboat with an added railway chassis, allowing him to explore the land by rail. He was originally owned by Sailor John, but after his arrest, he was bought by the North Western Railway to give out rides at Arlesburgh Harbour. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Skiff had been owned by Sailor John for several years, and helped him to try and find the pirate treasure that Captain Calles had buried centuries ago, believing he would be donating it to the Museum. Everyday, he sailed up and down the coast of Arlesburgh with Sailor John to try and find the treasure, but was unsuccessful in finding it. After the discovery of the Pirate Ship, Sailor John constructed a makeshift railway chassis for Skiff so they could search for the treasure on land. He met Thomas when they were searching near the sinkhole to the cavern, and convinced him to help them find the treasure. After Sailor John found the map inside the cavern, Skiff was pushed back to Arlesburgh Harbour by Thomas, which he enjoyed immensely. The following night, Skiff helped Sailor John and Thomas to find the treasure, but they were unsuccessful in finding it. Believing he was hiding the treasure from him, Sailor John turned against Thomas, and confronted him at the Coastal Cliffs later that day with Skiff. During the confrontation, Skiff discovered that Sailor John only wanted the treasure from himself, and apologized to Thomas when he pushed him aside and left. That night, Sailor John and Skiff arrived at Knapford Station, where Sailor John destroyed the Fat Controller's office and stole the treasure. Skiff finally had enough of Sailor John's villainy and wanted to not have any involvement with him, but was simply kicked in the face when he retaliated. Skiff was fastened to the pirate ship to escape from Thomas, but the ship was pulled over at Arlesburgh Junction. As the three approached Arlesburgh, Sailor John tried to destroy Thomas with a bundle of dynamite, but Skiff managed to make him lose his aim by rocking about. Skiff ordered Thomas to derail him, but was sent down the wrong line by mistake. Though it seemed as if this was the end, Thomas noticed that his line crossed over onto Skiff's and ran into him at a crossing, but accidentally landed in the sea. Skiff tried to convince Sailor John to go back and help Thomas, but he threatened to scuttle him if he betrayed him. Suddenly, Sailor John lost his ore, and the treasure began to sink Skiff. Skiff was capsized by a huge wave, causing Sailor John to lose the treasure and admit defeat. After Sailor John was arrested, Skiff was repainted and began giving out rides at Arlesburgh Harbour. (''TVS; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Skiff is based on the Eastport Pram, a popular type of dinghy with over 800 of them being built. Skiff is also fitted with an additional railway chassis, allowing him to explore the land on standard gauge rails and spin around 360°. He can also be removed from his chassis so he can be used as a regular sailboat. Livery Skiff was originally painted white, the inside of his hull and his mast was brown, and his chassis was grey and covered in rust. After he was repainted into his "Railboat Tours" livery, the inside of his hull and his mast became blue, his sail became white with yellow stripes, his chassis became grey, and his wheels were painted red. He also carries two signs on each side with "Skiff's Railboat Tours" painted on in yellow writing. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Skiff is likely to appear in the twentieth season. Trivia * Prior to ''Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure''s release, Joe Mills listed Skiff as one of the characters he would voice in the US dub on his website, but took it down a few days later. Merchandise Category:Thomas & Friends-exclusive characters Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft Category:4w